supersmashbrosfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Runner/Roleplay
Idea by: Edme, Icefern, and Icewish. Info Chaos kills Iggy, Samurot, Servine, Shaymin, Ridley, Keldeo, and the rest of Iggy's freinds. It is up to Burrus and his patrol hunt down their murderer. RP Characters Chaos (Icy) Terror (Icy) Bacchus (Edme) Bone Crusher (Icefern) Nix (Icefern) In the Streets of Natura.... Chaos ran and hid behind a building. Icewish ♥ 04:25, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Bacchus barked and sniffed out a murderer. ✧Edme✧ 04:27, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Chaos loaded his gun and waited. Icewish ♥ 04:29, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Bacchus recognizednthe sound of a loading gun, and sits. ✧Edme✧ 04:37, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Bone Crusher was near the outskirts of the area, the sky ablaze with lightning. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 04:53, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Bacchus tried to hold back, but found himself running towards ''Chaos, barking. ✧Edme✧ 04:55, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Bone Crusher watched Bacchus run towards Chaos... http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 04:57, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Bacchus fell on his side when he stopped himself. ✧Edme✧ 04:59, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Bone Crusher continued staring, dumbfounded. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 05:00, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Bacchus whined, thinking of how ridiculous he looked. Why would he run towards and assasin? ✧Edme✧ 05:03, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Chaos fired at the wolf, yet he remained out of sight. Icewish ♥ 05:13, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Bacchus howled in pain, but soon stopped as his wound quickly healed. ✧Edme✧ 05:19, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Chaos felt bad shooting a dog, but he soon realized that the dog was fine and fled again. Icewish ♥ 05:20, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Bacchus barked, but soon his barks started sounding like words. "Wait!" ✧Edme✧ 05:22, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Chaos turned arround sharply. Icewish ♥ 05:24, November 11, 2012 (UTC) "Wait! I need to speak with you! Please!" Bacchus called out ✧Edme✧ 05:25, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Chaos stopped runing. "What?" he asked. Icewish ♥ 05:26, November 11, 2012 (UTC) "Well, you are a murderer, as you know now, but I find you like dogs. Is this true?" ✧Edme✧ 05:28, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Chaos didn't reply. Icewish ♥ 05:30, November 11, 2012 (UTC) "You must be wondering about me. I am in search of a good master, but so far, no luck." ✧Edme✧ 05:33, November 11, 2012 (UTC) "I wounldn't be a very good master," said Chaos, quietly. Icewish ♥ 05:33, November 11, 2012 (UTC) "And I wouldn't be the best dog. I have been a good dog all my life, but I have done very bad things, too. You can't mess with the future, and I find I won't be a good dog then. I have a choice, and I chose you." ✧Edme✧ 05:38, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Chaos nodded. "fine then," he said. Icewish ♥ 05:40, November 11, 2012 (UTC) "I must explain everything to you, but I see you're in a rush." ✧Edme✧ 05:42, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Chaos broke into a run an fled from the group who was chasing him. Icewish ♥ 05:43, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Bacchus slowed the crowd down, barking and moving back ✧Edme✧ 05:44, November 11, 2012 (UTC) A ghostly figure appeared next to the group. Icewish ♥ 05:47, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Bacchus stopped, staring. ✧Edme✧ 05:48, November 11, 2012 (UTC) The ghost just stared at the group. It looked like a young girl who has a strange resemblance to Chaos. Icewish ♥ 05:51, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Bone Crusher noticed an outline of the figure near the crowd. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 06:08, November 11, 2012 (UTC) "Why?" asked the ghost. Icewish ♥ 06:08, November 11, 2012 (UTC) "Why what?" growled Bacchus. ✧Edme✧ 19:52, November 11, 2012 (UTC) "'Why did you just let me die?'''" she screamed so loudly that a window next to her cracked and shattered. Icewish ♥ 19:55, November 11, 2012 (UTC) "Wh-who are you?" Bacchus asked ✧Edme✧ 21:50, November 11, 2012 (UTC) The ghost pionted at Chaos. "He knows!" she screamed. Chaos looked at the ghost, trying to remember who she was. Icewish ♥ 21:51, November 11, 2012 (UTC) "You should back off!" barked Bacchus ✧Edme✧ 21:58, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Chaod remained slient, lost in thought. "Tell them!" shouted the ghost. "Tell them who I am!" Icewish ♥ 22:21, November 11, 2012 (UTC) "I see you have seen my master in the past. Now, it's done. Leave him alone." Bacchus barked ✧Edme✧ 03:41, November 12, 2012 (UTC) "You stupid dog, you have no idea what he has done!" shouted the ghost. "Oh, I know who she is now," said Chaos. Icewish ♥ 13:49, November 12, 2012 (UTC) "Who are you calling stupid?" Bacchus growled. ✧Edme✧ 03:35, November 13, 2012 (UTC) "You, you insolent mutt!" screamed the ghost. "Wait," said Chaos. "I had nothing to do with your death! What could i have don to save you? That was seven years ago!" Bacchus had enough. He felt something he had never felt in years-anger and hatred. He pounced. ✧Edme✧ 03:09, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Chaos held the dog back. "Don't you dare hurt her," he said, sharply. The ghost vanished. "I haven't seen my younger sister in seven years; you just stay calm." Icewish ♥ 13:51, November 14, 2012 (UTC) "As you wish. I am very sorry, I had no idea," Bacchus replied. ✧Edme✧ 00:28, November 15, 2012 (UTC) (Wait a minute, what was the plan again?) Chaos nodded and broke into a run. Icewish ♥ 00:57, November 15, 2012 (UTC) (We didn't have a plan XD... did we?) Bacchus followed ✧Edme✧ 01:00, November 15, 2012 (UTC) (I thought we did?) "Why are they chasing after me?" he asked. Icewish ♥ 01:08, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay